Novus Orbus
About Novus Orbus, Latin for New Order, was a small alliance that experienced early rapid growth, but fell apart from inactivity by member nations. On 16 October 2007, N.O. officially merged with its sister alliance Invicta. The following are what used to the N.O. Norvus Orbus accepts all nations regardless of team color. It is nuclear capable, but is a peaceful, defensive alliance that seeks to end disputes through politics. If attacked, and all political options are exhausted, Norvus Orbus will retaliate with a vengeance. Their portal can be found here: http://z11.invisionfree.com/Novus_Orbus_Alliance Their forum can be found at: http://z11.invisionfree.com/Novus_Orbus_Alliance/index.php?act=idx Beginnings There Was a Time when CN was ripe for the picking, a time when war was war and peace was peace, before tech farmering before Perma-ZI lists, A man with an idea came along, a great one, after leaving C.I.S (Confederacy of Independent States), The Great Lake, as the ruler was known formed his very own alliance Novus Orbus. He worked 36 hours in every 48 in order to give the alliance the very best start, he drafted in experienced members of CN to help in the day to day running of the Alliance such as Kernewek_Blonde, EnigmaDecoder, and betterthanyou. Before he had discovered CN Lake had no clue about forums and how to even make one, but his former alliances Leader KasMage helped out along with Ogodai a good friend of Lakes. Before anyone knew it, an alliance popped out of no where, these were the days when there was no PM cap, and Lake took full advantage of that, within 3 weeks of starting Novus Orbus were almost within distance of C.I.S themselves. Lake had spotted a Target, and was racing towards a sanction, unlucky the N.O didn't hit this mark which affected there great leader badly. The alliance continued to do well until inactivity took over like an illness. All the rats could sense that the ship was sinking and they left. The Great Lake loved his alliance, loved his members, a bit too much at times, he was passionate, and got involved in wars pretty easy. Anyway the story started to break down when Lake knew he would be Leaving, so he formed a protectorate with NoR in order to lengthen the alliances lifespan until he returned, however he put several conditions on it, and the N.O were to be self-governed, Lake then Left and the rest as they say is history. He did keep his word however and has now returned to CN. Internal Affairs Novus Orbus Charter Novus Orbus Charter Preamble: We, the N.O are here to protect and serve any nation under our peaceful banner, We will be strong in the face of adversity; will be fearless in the face of danger. At such times when we are we weak our charter will be there to make us strong, It will be a beckon of light when all seems dark. Article 1 Membership All nations under the Novus Orbus (N.O) must swear alliance to the charter; they must conduct themselves by the charter, and for the charter .The only requirement for membership is the wish to work towards bettering the Alliance. Members wishing to join must not be; a] Currently be involved in a war/s b] Be in another Alliance c] Be listed as a target by any alliance On requesting membership you must recite the following vow; I ruler of name swear to uphold the N.O charter to the best of my ability; I will conduct myself in a mannerable fashion at all times, regarding CN forums and in-game Messaging. I will never do anything knowingly to put the N.O in danger. I understand Novus Orbus is a peaceful alliance and as such will not engage war with any members of another alliance without council approval. I will upon request take on any task the N.O council wish to request of me. I will at all times work to better N.O. If all the requirements have been met, you will be accepted when the proper parties are online. Don’t expect to long of a wait. Article 2 Article 2, Section A: Council seats The council will consist of elected officials and there are to be 1 seat at council for every 15 Novus Orbus members. These officials will make decisions democratically by voting. Only Council members and above may command power over other nations in the Novus Orbus. Any member of council can be voted out of council with a majority vote of other council members. If voted out, that member's seat will not be filled. The current council members are: Air4ce1jr Betterthanyou245 Hofflerb King Kolache Lord Strahd Lucrin Phorsche911 Riech (Lord Tyr) Sir Aurelius IV Tigerczar Presidency A presidents term lasts for 8 weeks and elections are to be held same time as Council seats. The president must choose his 4 Cabinet members. The President is allowed to work with and command any area of the Novus Orbus. Cabinet members and the president must be have a seat in the previous council term before becoming president. Cabinet Positions Members of the council will hold minister positions. These are: a] President - will be expected to lead the alliance as he or she sees fit. The President can take immediate action during a crisis but he may be overruled by a majority decision from the council. b] Minister of Foreign Affairs - will handle all treaties regarding NAPs as well as have the power to diplomatically solve any issue the Novus Orbus may face. c] Minister of Immigration - will be required to bring in as many members as possible regardless of strength or colour, you will have the power to deny or accept any and all applications. d] Minister of Finance - will handle all the monetary affairs including distribution of start up aid for members, or war reparations aid to alliance members. Administrators All admins are considered leaders of the Novus Orbus and regular members must defer power to them. Article 2, Section B: Government ruling a] Members wishing to gain a chair on the council must apply when a seat becomes available. You must be elected by NO members. b] Amendments to this charter can only voted in by the council members on a majority vote. Article 3 a] Removal from N.O Members may be removed from the alliance by council's decision only. Cases may be appealed. Users with multiple nations that join the alliance will be removed. If you share a computer with someone else it is in your interests to declare this immediately and appeal to the admins to keep your account. If it comes to light that you have accepted aid from the alliance for more than one nation you will be expected to pay it back immediately. b] Resignation from N.O In the event that a council members resigns during term, the candidates from the previous election will all be put on poll and all members of the N.O will vote on the matter, this vote will last for 3 days. The admins will act as temporary minders of the according section. c] Elections Every 8 weeks there will be a vote for council positions. At this time current council will have to campaign for re-election along with any full member of the alliance. In the event that an additional Council member is needed, any Novus Orbus member may run. When elected the term of that new Council member expires when new council seats are elected. The vote will be run by the admins. The N.O, Our members, Our stand We of the N.O will not allow our members to attack any member affiliated with an alliance, nor will we fund or endorse any un-sanctioned wars on un-aligned nations; this is purely the member’s choice. We will protect our members by whatever means we see fit. Nations under our banner will receive aid in the following circumstances; 1. Joining fewer than 1500 NS- you will receive 50k 2. Attacked non provoked- you will receive Reps from the nation in question, if the reps are not paid we will cover the damages and in turn ZI the rogue in question. We are peaceful, democratic, and rogue hating alliance. We do not sign MDPs unless voted on by the council. Membership Vows This vow is required by all before the become a member of Novus Orbus: I ruler of name swear to uphold the N.O charter to the best of my ability; I will conduct myself in a mannerable fashion at all times, regarding CN forums and in-game Messaging. I will never do anything knowingly to put the N.O in danger. I understand Novus Orbus is a neutral alliance and as such will not engage war with any members of another alliance without council approval. I will upon request take on any task the N.O council wish to request of me. I will at all times work to better N.O. External Affairs Embassy Hall Embassy Hall is where all foreign embassies are created. All Ambassadors to Novus Orbus must swear "I name swear to follow any and all rules set by the N.O on my visits, I will conduct myself in a good manner at all times." Foreign Relations Novus Orbus is a friendly and defensive alliance. We are willing to talk with any alliance, and possibly form Non Aggression Pacts (NAP). List of Agreements Signatory of Common Defense Treaty (CDT) - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=4210 Mutual Defense Pact with Invicta - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=4093 Mutual Defense Pact with United Purple Nations - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=4160 Novus Orbus (2nd) In 2010 several former remembers reformed Novus Orbus on August 15, 2010 as a multi-colored alliance. It later merged with the Imperial Blue Alliance to form the Federation of Allied Orange Nations. See also Category:Defunct alliances Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations